


That went well

by Rhohemian_Bapsody



Series: Froger!Week 2019 [3]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: M/M, Shovel Talk, it’s All Good Though, meet the parents, roger is nervous, this fic is short and it’s not my best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 11:48:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21337741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhohemian_Bapsody/pseuds/Rhohemian_Bapsody
Summary: Freddie takes Roger to meet the parents
Relationships: Freddie Mercury/Roger Taylor
Series: Froger!Week 2019 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1536307
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12
Collections: Froger!Week 2019





	That went well

“Are you sure, Fred?”

“Positive, Rog. Relax. They’re going to love you.”

Taking a deep breath, Roger gave a half nod. He had butterflies in his stomach as Freddie opened the door. Meeting Freddie’s parents was something Roger knew had to happen at some point, but he was nervous about it. He had a somewhat strained relationship with his own parents. The idea of someone else’s parents made him a bit nervous because of that. 

Once inside, Freddie’s mother came over in a flutter and kissed her son on the cheek. “How’s my boy? Look at you, are you eating enough?” She asked. 

“I’m fine, Mama,” Freddie promised after he gave his mother a kiss. “Where’s Dad?”

Roger stood by, a little awkwardly, while Freddie spoke to his mother. 

Freddie grasped Roger’s hand and squeezed it gently. “Mama, this is my boyfriend, Roger,” he said. 

Jer took Roger’s hand to shake it, then pulled him into a hug and kissed his cheek. “Freddie has said so much about you. All good things, of course.”

Roger blushed at the confession, then glanced over at Freddie. “Likewise,” he responded. 

Truthfully, it had taken Freddie’s parents a while to come around to his sexuality. They were none too happy when he came out to them, especially his father. But eventually, they saw how happy Freddie’s boyfriend made him so they’d come to accept it. 

***

The dinner at the Bulsara residence went over relatively well. Freddie’s father ended up coming home, and while Freddie visited with his mother and sister, he gave Roger the shovel talk. 

“They liked you,” Freddie said once the couple was together in bed, snuggling. 

“Your father threatened me,” Roger responded, nudging Freddie gently. 

Freddie chuckled a little, shaking his head. “He doesn’t mean it, I promise.”

Roger rolled his eyes. “Yeah, yeah.” He snuggled against Freddie’s chest. “I suppose it did go pretty well…”


End file.
